Same Person
by exotob
Summary: Bisakah kita memulai kembali semua nya yang telah hancur? "walaupun cuma sebagai sahabat aku sudah cukup, yeol" -baekhyun. "aku kehilangan segala nya, jadi aku minta jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, baek" -chanyeol. CHANBAEK/BL
1. chapter 1

**SAME PERSON**

 **Author : exotob**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Rated : T**

 **warn!typo(s)**

 **a yaoi/bxb story! if you dont like bxb, then do not read this story**

Pagi senin adalah waktu yang paling dibenci hampir semua orang. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan air yang turun dari langit. Ya, sempurna sudah pagi senin yang hujan. Pagi yang sempurna semakin menghancurkan mood seorang lelaki mungil yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Kalau bukan karena ada ulangan hari ini dia -baekhyun mungkin sudah membolos dan kembali melanjutkan tidur pagi nya.

Dengan mood yang sudah terlanjur hancur Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari rumah, tapi terhenti saat melihat sosok tinggi yang juga keluar dari rumah nya -yang berada di samping rumah nya- memasuki mobil sport nya. Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan sosok itu sampai sosok itu menghilang dari penglihatan nya barulah Baekhyun juga beranjak dari rumah nya.

"Baekhyun!" terdengar nama nya dipanggil dari dalam, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Lelaki paruh baya keluar dari pintu rumah nya dan menekan tombol kunci untuk membuka mobil di garasi, "ayo, appa antar kau ke sekolah hari ini. Lihatlah hari nya hujan, tidak mungkin kan kau berjalan menuju halte bus dan kebasahan sesampai nya di sekolah". Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, yah paling tidak ada yang bisa membuat mood nya naik sedikit.

Ayah Baekhyun memasuki mobil nya diikuti Baekhyun. Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri. tidak seperti biasanya dia akan berceloteh panjang, tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin karena pengaruh mood yang jelek itu. Dan ayah Baekhyun juga tidak berbicara seakan paham kalua mood anak nya tersebut sedang tidak baik.

Mood Baekhyun sudah jelek sejak kemarin siang, saat dia melihat sosok itu merenung di taman belakang sekolah nya sambal memperhatikan foto yang diketahui nya sebagai kekasihnya. Melihat sosok itu bersedih juga membuat dia ikut sedih dan agak kesal karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ingin menghampiri tapi keberanian nya tidak sebesar itu untuk menghibur bahkan mendekati sang pujaan hati yang sedang bersedih. Hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh dan mendoakan semoga sosok itu -chanyeol bisa melupakan kekasih nya yang setahu nya sudah hilang lama sekali itu dan menjadi chanyeol yang benar-benar kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun segera menuju kelas nya namun terhenti karena melihat segerombolan murid yang berkumpul di lorong kelas seperti sedang menonton sesuatu yang menarik. Dan Baekhyun termasuk murid yang tertarik untuk melihat apa itu.

Disana ada seorang murid yang tinggi membelakangi penglihatan Baekhyun, dalam persekian detik Baekhyun langsung tahu itu siapa. Ya, itu chanyeol yang sedang memegang kerah seorang lelaki? Ah. Baekhyun paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Pasti chanyeol sedang memarahi seseorang yang dianggapnya 'bersalah'.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu nya acuh dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi ia bingung ingin lewat mana, karna lorong menuju kelas nya ini tertutup oleh orang-orang yang menonton aksi 'amuk' chanyeol. Ia hanya menghela napas karena ia harus berdempet-dempet melewati gerombolan ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun melewati para penonton itu dengan mengucapkan "permisi" berkali-kali. Sampai sebuah suara teriakan oleh chanyeol yang mengejutkan Baekhyun bahkan semua orang, "YA! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?!" teriakan chanyeol itu membuat orang-orang disana bergidik ngeri, termasuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang sering melakukan aksi 'amuk' itu, dan biasanya korban nya dari orang-orang yang tergolong lemah. Chanyeol biasa nya melakukan aksi itu bersama 2 teman nya yang lain yaitu Sehun dan Jongin. Tapi pagi ini tampaknya chanyeol melakukan nya sendirian, entah apa kesalahan korban nya sampai chanyeol semurka itu.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat chanyeol yang berteriak seperti itu, dan sedikit menghela napas melihat orang yang bergerombol semakin banyak akibat teriakan chanyeol tadi. Dia heran kenapa orang-orang itu menonton tapi tidak membantu korban nya, padahal kalau semua orang itu melawan chanyeol, -mungkin- chanyeol akan kalah. Tapi ya itu hanya pemikiran seorang Baekhyun.

Enggan memikirkan yang tidak penting Baekhyun kembali berjalan melewati para penonton tadi dan memasuki kelas. Baekhyun memang menyukai chanyeol tapi ia tidak menyukai sisi chanyeol yang seperti ini, karena itu bagi nya hanya kamuflase. Chanyeol seperti itu sejak kehilangan kekasih nya yang entah kemana, dan membuat chanyeol menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali di luar, tapi sebenarnya chanyeol hanya seorang lelaki yang masih menyimpan luka di hatinya.

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun memasuki kelas nya, teman-teman sekelasnya yang tadi menjai penonton di luar berlarian masuk ke kelas. Mungkin amukan chanyeol sudah selesai, pikir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid tiap kelas berbondong-bondong menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar. Termasuk Jongdae yang sedang menarik Baekhyun untuk menemani nya di kantin. "ayolah baek, nanti jatah kursi kita diambil yang lain", ujar jongdae sambal masih menyeret Baekhyun yang pasrah(?).

Setelah memesan makanan nya mereka duduk di kursi yang biasa mereka duduki, Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang pendiam sampai membuat bingung teman nya -Jongdae. "kau kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi, baek?" pertanyaan yang Jongdae lontarkan hanya mendapat tatapan datar Baekhyun. Menunggu jawaban baekhyun yang sedang menatap nya, Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab tapi terinterupsi oleh suara ribut, "kau tidak bisa lihat aku berjalan di sini, hah?!" teriak seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Lagi-lagi baekhyun menghela napas, 'apa lagi ini?' keluh nya dalam hati.

Chanyeol menarik kerah korban nya lalu memberi sebuah pukulan keras yang membuat korban nya itu agak terlempar mengenai meja-meja yang ada di kantin. Semua orang kembali beringsut takut karena melihat chanyeol kambuh lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa berani menolong atau membuat chanyeol berhenti, termasuk para guru di sekolah ini kenapa? Apalagi kalua bukan karena pengaruh keluarga Park yang sangat kuat yang membuat semua orang cuma bisa menonton. Kedua teman chanyeol hanya menatap datar korban nya yang terlihat kesakitan, seakan tidak perduli, atau memang tidak perduli?

Baekhyun bangun dari kursi nya lalu berjalan perlahan keluar kantin, tidak menghiraukan Jongdae yang memanggil-manggil nya dengan suara pelan. Walaupun baekhyun bisa mendengar panggilan itu tapi tidak baekhyun hiraukan, dia tetap berjalan menuju pintu kantin.

Tetapi sebelum mencapai pintu kantin, sebuah panggilan keras yang membuat tubuh baekhyun mengang dan terdiam di tempat. Itu suara chanyeol. "baekhyun", sudah lama baekhyun tidak mendengar nama nya dipanggil oleh lelaki itu. Karena terlalu terkejut, baekhyun tidak memberi respon apapun dan tidak menghiraukan sekitar yang berbisik-bisik kaget melihat hal itu, tapi setelah nya ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik lengan nya keluar dari kantin dan membawa nya menuju taman belakang sekolah nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya diam saat diri nya ditarik sampai taman tersebut. Saat merasa tangan nya yang dilepaskan dengan agak kasar barulah baekhyun sadar dari keterdiaman nya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala menatap lelaki yang menarik nya tadi yang juga menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam. Sejenak baekhyun tertegun karena sudah lama sejak ia bisa sedekat ini dengan chanyeol. Setelah beberapa lama mereka yang terdiam, baekhyun baru membuka mulut nya ingin bertanya 'ada apa' tapi lagi-lagi terhenti karena tiba-tiba tatapan yang lebih tinggi itu melembut dan berubah menjadi menyedihkan.

Lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menunduk dan helaan napas yang panjang. Baekhyun menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung, ada apa dengan laki-laki ini pikirnya.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam dengan posisi mereka yang berdiri berhadapan di dekat sebuah pohon yang berada di taman tersebut. Lalu chanyeol mengangkat kepala nya kembali menatap baekhyun yang juga sedari tadi tidak melepas tatapan nya pada chanyeol. Tanpa sadar tatapan baekhyun melembut melihat wajah chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sangat lelah? Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"baek", panggil chanyeol lembut. Yang dipanggil masih diam, seakan membiarkan chanyeol bicara dan ia mendengarkan. Terdengar lagi helaan napas yang berasal dari si tinggi. Entah sudah keberapa kali nya ia menghela napas nya. "aku lelah, baek. Aku ingin kita seperti dahulu, tidak bisakah?" tanya nya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lelah. Yang lebih pendek masih diam tidak memberi respon.

Baekhyun terbayang ke masa-masa dimana dia masih Bersama chanyeol. Bersama bukan dalam artian kekasih, hanya sebatas sahabat. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah bersahabat sejak SD sampai tingkat akhir SMP mereka sudah menjauh satu sama lain. Kenapa? Karena chanyeol lebih memilih kekasih nya daripada baekhyun yang cuma berstatus sahabat nya. Katakanlah baekhyun kekanakan, tapi baekhyun mana tahan bisa berada di sekita chanyeol yang selalu Bersama dengan kekasih nya, sedangkan baekhyun menyimpan perasaan lebih pada chanyeol. Memang waktu itu mereka masih labil, tapi mereka benar-benar memilih untuk saling menjauh. Baekhyun yang menjauh dengan alasan tidak menyukai kekasih chanyeol dan percaya kalua kekasih nya itu akanmenyakiti chanyeol pada akhirya, dan chanyeol yang membela kekasih nya tentu saja marah. Dan mereka tidak berhubungan lagi sejak saat itu sampai saat ini mereka berada di kelas 2 SMA.

Chanyeol dan kekasih nya itupun sudah berpisah sejak kelulusan SMP, kekasih nya yang pergi meninggalkan nya tanpa kabar dan berhasil membuat chanyeol merasakan kehilangan semua nya. Bahkan ia kehilangan sahabat nya sendiri. Apa chanyeol menyesal? Tentu saja. Tapi ego chanyeol terlalu besar dan tetap percaya kalau kekasih nya akan kembali.

Sentuhan di tangan nya membuat baekhyun kembali dari pikiran nya yang melayang ke masa lalu. Chanyeol masih menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan itu. Jujur saja, baekhyun masih kecewa dengan chanyeol, karene kekeras kepalaan nya itu. Sudah jelas-jelas kekasih- oh mantan nya itu meninggalkan nya, tapi masih saja chanyeol percaya dengan khayalan nya itu.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan chanyeol itu, baekhyun beralih menatap yang lain. Masih diam. Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk membalas keras kepala nya chanyeol. Tangan nya yang digenggam chanyeol terasa hangat, dan terasa pas saat baekhyun menatap tangan nya itu. Chanyeol pn mengeratkan genggaman nya melihat baekhyun seperti itu.

Tangan chanyeol yang lain mengangkat dagu baekhyun untuk menatap chanyeol lagi. Dan chanyeol berhasil membuat mata baekhyun menatap nya lagi. Lagi, chanyeol memberikan tatapan itu. Mata baekhyun seakan terkunci untuk menatap chanyeol. Tidak bisa berbohong dia merindukan chanyeol yang seperti ini padanya.

"apa mau mu?", akhirnya baekhyun bersuara karena sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada. Chanyeol tersenyum, karena ia berhasil membuat baekhyun mau berbicara lagi dengan nya. "ayo kita kembali seperti dulu. Kita mulai lagi semua dari awal, saling memaafkan, dan kembali berteman. Ya?", ucapan chanyeol meruntuhkan segala nya. Baekhyun yang berusaha memasang wajah datar langsung melunakkan wajah nya, mata nya memanas karena dari dulu ini yang sudah sangat ingin ia dengar dari dulu.

Melihat mata baekhyun yang memerah chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyuman tulus yang jarang ia lihatkan pada orang lain. Seakan paham apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun, chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Isakan pun terdengar dan sebuah tangan terangkat membalas pelukan yang lebih tinggi.

Beginilah akhirnya sebuah hubungan yang terputus kembali terjalin. Walau hanya sebuah persahabatan, tidak bisa dipungkiri baekhyun sangat senang, akhirnya ia bisa bersama chanyeol lagi sebagai sahabat nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _end? or tbc?_** ** _Review please_**.

 **Halooo! Akhirnya aku kembali membawa story yang baru hehe karena baru dapet inspirasi nulis ff lagi dan kebetulan juga lagi libur, so aku nulis lagii. Gimana cerita nya? Mau lanjut apa ga? Aku sih masih pgn lanjut, tapi kalo story nya jelek aku end-in deh hmmm** **Jangan lupa di review ya para readers 3**


	2. chapter 2

**SAME PERSON**

 **Author : exotob**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Rated : T**

 **warn!typo(s)**

 **a yaoi/bxb story! if you dont like bxb, then do not read this story**

 **chapter 2~**

Setelah kejadian 'berbaikan yang tiba-tiba' Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Mereka seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan jadi mereka memilih saling menatap dan tersenyum, dan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah ketika mendengar bel masuk kelas berbunyi mereka langsung menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas, penghuni kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu -karena terlalu senang- dan tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya. Jongdae yang sedari tadi menunggu Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Apakah Baekhyun jadi korban bully-an Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang luka? Tapi yang dilihat Jongdae malah senyuman terukir di wajah Baekhyun. Ada apa ini?! pikir Jongdae.

"baek?" panggilan Jongdae tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun. Sampai guncangan di bahu nya baru baekhyun sadar, "eoh?" jawab nya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya sambil tersenyum. Jongdae mengerutkan dahi nya bingung, "kau tidak apa-apa? apa yang terjadi disana? dan kenapa kau tersenyum begitu padahal sedari tadi pagi kau seperti sehabis kehilangan stok stroberi-mu", pertanyaan beruntun Jongdae berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. "aku baik-baik saja. kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawaban itu semakin membuat Jongdae bingung. Ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia tahan karena Kim-saem sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Dan Jongdae berencana menginterogasi Baekhyun setelah kelas berakhir.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang bersamaan, Chanyeol juga baru memasuki kelas dengan senyuman bodoh yang terpatri di wajahnya. Senyuman bodoh itu juga berhasil membuat Sehun dan Jongin mengerut bingung.

"ya! chanyeol-ah! apa yang membuatmu tersenyum bodoh seperti itu? kau tidak membunuh korban-mu yang tadi kau seret itu kan?", mendengar pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan membuat nya mendapat jitakan oleh Sehun yang di samping nya. Jongin menoleh pada sehun dan ingin menanyakan apa maksud jitakan tadi tapi malah dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh sehun.

Yang ditanyai tadi tidak menjawab tapi malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Malah semakin membuat Jongin dan Sehun penasaran. Namun, tidak lama setelah itu Jongin dan Sehun mengendikkan bahu mereka acuh. Inilah yang Chanyeol suka dari Jongin dan Sehun, mereka tidak akan mencampuri urusan nya sampai Chanyeol memberi tahu mereka sendiri.

Diam-diam chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan kalau dia akan memulai semua dari awal dan berharap hal itu tidak akan hancur lagi, karena tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa sakit nya jika ia harus kehilangan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Chanyeol juga tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Pulang bersama Baekhyun? Oh itu terdengar menggiurkan. Baiklah, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembelajaran di sekolah selesai, waktu nya untuk para murid pulang. Chanyeol bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang keheranan menuju kelas yang terpisah oleh loker murid yang berada di tengah lorong. Sesampainya di kelas itu, Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru masuk ke sana, tidak menghiraukan penghuni kelas yang terkejut melihat kehadiran nya di sana. Termasuk Jongdae yang menegang melihat Chanyeol berada di dekat meja nya dan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang di cari-cari Chanyeol tersebut belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, ia sibuk membereskan buku-buku nya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas nya.

Sebuah deheman menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol berada disana dari tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum melihay Chanyeol. "Hey, yeol" panggilan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol mengejutkan Jongdae dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa mendengar Baekhyun bisa memanggil nya lagi. "ayo pulang bersama" dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ajakan itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

Sesaat Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol, ia tersadar seluruh kelas menatap ke arah mereka -hanya ia dan Chanyeol. Kebanyakan ternganga dan salah satu ny Jongdae yang menganga lebih lebar -lol. Mulu Jongdae seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suara ny seakan tercekat. Sadar kenapa Jongdae seperti itu, Baekhyun mendekat ke telinga Jongdae dan berbisik "nanti akan ku jelaskan tapi tolong tutup mulut besarmu itu" dan terkekeh sambil kembali berjalan menuju Chanyeol tanpa mehiraukan Jongdae lagi. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol karena ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Saat mereka sudah di parkiran, tawa Chanyeol lepas karena setelah keluar kelas Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena merasa malu terus diperhatikan orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, apa yang lucu? Setelah tawa Chanyeol reda, dia berdiri menghadap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lega nya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut. "Kau tau, baek? Sudah sangat lama sejak aku bisa tertawa selepas ini. Rasa nya sebagian beban ku lepas dari bahu ku", Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Melihat tatapan dan senyuman lembut itu, membuat hati Baekhyun tenang. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun balas menatap dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun, lalu mereka memasuki mobil Chanyeol menuju rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berbincang-bincang layaknya sepasang sahabat yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Mereka menceritakan tahun-tahun mereka saat mereka tidak berhubungan.

Dan ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut. Ternyata selama ini Heechul -ibunya Baekhyun tetap berhubungan baik dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan seringkali Heechul berkunjung dan memberi makanan ke rumah Chanyeol walaupun di rumah Chanyeol sudah pasti ada pembantu rumah tangga yang memasakkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini ibunya tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh orang tua Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol yang sudah tidak mempunyai sosok ibu lagi, jadi Heechul mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalah ia bisa menganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri. Tentu saja Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil ny di garasi rumahnya. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di rumah Baekhyun, ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka sekarang sudah berbaikan.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun saat memasuki rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban. "Eomma! Appa!" Saat itu lah Heechul muncul dari dapur.

"Oh baek jangan ber- eh?!" Ucapan nya terpotong saat melihat sosok Chanyeol di belakang anak nya. "Chanyeol!" Heechul langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eomma! Aku disini kenapa chanyeol yang dipeluk?" Rengekan itu tidak digubris oleh ibunya yang masih memeluk rindu Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar rengekan Baekhyun dan membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Aish! Ah molla" dengan hentakan kaki kesal baekhyun menuju kamar nya. Chanyeol dan heechul hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah manja baekhyun saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

Heechul beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Eomma, aku menyusul baekhyun dulu ya?" Izin chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan heechul. "Nanti kalian ke bawah ya? Kita makan malam bersama" setelah nya chanyeol berlari kecil menuju kamar baekhyun yang sudah sangat dihafal nya.

Saat sudah di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu "baek, aku masuk ya?" terdengar gumaman dari dalam ruangan itu Chanyeol lamgsung membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu. Di dalam sana ada Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi nya dan berganti baju. Di dalam kamar itu Chanyeol merasa masih agak kaku, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak masuk ke sana pikirnya.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Dia ingat dulu dia sering bermalam disana, walaupun ukuran kamar nya sendiri lebih besar daripada kamar Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan disini, di rumah baekhyun daripada di rumahnya yang sangat luas tapi rasa nya seperti hanya dihuni oleh nya sendiri. Rumah Chanyeol yang besar disandingkan dengan rumah Baekhyun yang cukup besar tapi tetap terasa hangat. Makanya Chanyeol dulu sering bermalam di rumah Baekhyun

Yang lebih pendek sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat yempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sudah lama tidah melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam kamarnya. Berdua dengannya, oh itu membuat pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona. Yang lebih tinggi menoleh melihat Baekhyun didepan pintu kamar mandi nya melamun.

"Baek?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh menatap yang memanggil nya "eoh?". "Kau kenapa?" chanyeol bertanya sambil mendekati yang lebih pendek. "Ah aniyaa, aku hanya lapar. Kau tidak ingin ganti baju? Di lemariku masih ada bajumu yang tertinggal" yang lebih tinggi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil bajunya di lemari Baekhyun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap pintu kamar mandinya. Memikirkan betapa mudahnya bagi mereka berbaikan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kalau tahu begini mudahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh memikirkan ternyata mereka selama ini sangat kekanakkan.

Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju nya dulu sering ia pakai saat dulh bermalam di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat betapa tampannya sahabatnya ini. "Ayo kita ke bawah, aku juga sudah sangat lapar" Baekhyun tersadar dari 'mari mengagumi chanyeol' nya dan berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang makan.

Saat Chanyeol hendak menyusul Baekhyun, langkah nya terhenti melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dan memilih mendekati sesuatu itu. Di atas meja belajar Baekhyun ada sebuah album foto berukuran agak kecil yang sangat ia ingat itu adalah hadiah pemberiannya untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil album foto itu dan perlahan membukanya. Di halaman pertama ia melihat foto dua anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum menatap kamera. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat foto itu. Ya, itu adalah fotonya dengan Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu. Di bagian atas foto itu ada sticky note yang tertempel dan bertulis 'our first time', chanyeol terkekeh membacanya.

Di halaman-halaman selanjutnya pun ada foto-fotonya dengan Baekhyun sampai di halaman yang berisi fotonya dengan Baekhyun di hari pertama memasukki sekolah mereka saat SMP. Saat itu, mereka berfoto di depan rumah Baekhyun sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Disitu juga ada stickynote yang tertempel dan bertuliskan 'ini saat pertama kali aku mulai merasakan hal itu'. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung. Apa maksud nya? Hal itu apa?

"Yeol, kenapa belum kelu-" suara itu menyadarkan chanyeol dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap baekhyun, bermaksud ingin bertanya apa maksud dengan tulisan itu. Baekhyun yang sadar apa yang sedang dipegang chanyeol, langsung menyambar album foto itu dan menutupnya. Yang lebih tinggi agak kaget dengan perlakuan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kentara kalau dia gugup.

Saat Chanyeol membuka mulut ingin bertanya, panggilan heechul dari luar menghentikannya. Chanyeol memutuskan akan bertanya nanti, setelah mereka makan dan ia akan meminta Baekhyun memperlihatkan album foto itu lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun cuma kaget karena dia melihat album foto itu tanpa izin Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **gimana? jelek ya?:( maaf ya, baru bisa update krna kmren2 ffn nya gabisa dibuka lwat pc, ini aja update lewat hp:')**

 **janji deh, paling lama update seminggu sekali. tapi diusahakan kurang dari ituu!**

 **klo ada yang kurang tolong kasih saran ya di review:) dengan senang hati menerima saran nya.**

 **jan lupa review yaaa!**


	3. chapter 3

**SAME PERSON**

 **Author : exotob**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast : Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek**

 **Rated : T**

 **warn!typo(s)**

 **a yaoi/bxb story! If you don't like bxb, then do not read this story**

 **chapter 3~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang makan, terdengar suara tawa heechul dan chanyeol yang saling melempar lelucon. Sedangkan baekhyun sedang memikirkan apa yang akan chanyeol tanyakan tentang album foto itu. Karena tadi sebelum ke ruang makan chanyeol sempat berkata, "nanti aku ingin melihat album foto itu lagi dan ada yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang tulisan yang ada di stickynote itu, oke?" chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun dan berlalu menuju ruang makan meninggalkan baekhyun yang sangat gugup.

"baekhyun-ah!"

"baek!"

Sentuhan di bahu yang menyadarkan lamunan baekhyun. "eoh?" baekhyun dengan wajah melongo menoleh pada kedua orang yang memanggilnya bergantian.

"tumben sekali kau tidak rakus, ada apa?" pertanyaan 'khawatir' heechul yang sekaligus mempermalukan nya -dihadapan chanyeol- itu mendapatkan balasan tatapan kesal anak nya yang sebenarnya agak menggemaskan.

Melihat ekspresi yang bagi nya sangat menggemaskan membuat chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"eomma! Aku tidak rakus! Aku hanya sedang memikir-" oh. Hampir saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan nya dan melirik chanyeol. "ah! Tak apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak lapar. Aku duluan, bu, yeol! Drama kesukaan ku sebentar lagi tayang" selanjutnya baekhyun langsung meneguk habis minumannya dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

Kedua orang yang ditinggalkan nya itu menatap baekhyun bingung dan heran, tapi masih ada senyuman gemas disitu. Milik siapa lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di sofa di depan tv sambil melirik kedua orang yang masih duduk di ruang makan yang tadi menatap nya bingung. Baekhyun menghela napas nya lega. Lalu kembali teringat pertanyaan chanyeol pada nya tadi.

Apa yang harus baekhyun katakan nanti? Jujur, ia tidak pernah mengira chanyeol akan melihat abum itu. Bahkan baekhyun tidak pernah merencanakan akan memperlihatkan album itu pada chanyeol, kecuali mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih -oh berhentilah berkhayal, baek.

Lamunan baekhyun terhenti saat drama favorite nya sudah mulai, selanjutnya hanya ada baekhyun yang focus menonton tv melupakan masalah nya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah chanyeol dan heechul selesai makan, mereka pun menyusul dan bergabung dengan baekhyun yang sudah sangat focus menatap tv di depannya. Tapi tak lama, heechul mendapat telepon lalu meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu terlarut dalam jalan cerita drama di tv tersebut.

"baek, yeol, eomma akan pergi ke tempat bibi yang ada di busan. Mungkin appa mu akan menyusul, jadi kami akan pulang terlambat. Tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya heechul yang sudah berpakaian rapi berdiri di samping sofa yang kedua sahabat itu duduki. "ya, eomma!" jawab baekhyun dan dikuti anggukan patuh dari chanyeol.

"yeol, kau temani baekhyun, ya? Kalau terlalu malam, menginaplah di sini" mendengar ucapan 'menginap' chanyol langsung tersenyum lebar. "siap, eomma" heechul tertawa kecil mendapat respon itu dari chanyeol.

Heechul paham, baekhyun dan chanyeol baru saja berbaikan. Jadi tidak ada salah nya membiarkan mereka berduaan dulu sebentar. Sambil mereka menghilangkan rasa canggung yang pasti ada.

"yasudah, eomma pergi dulu. Kalian hati-hati di rumah" pamit heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan tercipta setelah heechul pergi. Chanyeol dan baekhyun masih terfokus dengan tv di depan mereka. Tapi tak lama chanyeol merasa bosan dengan drama itu, lalu ia menoleh ke lelak di samping nya dan muncul senyuman kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan baekhyun lagi.

Tidak menyangka, chanyeol bisa masuk lagi ke rumah ini bahkan bisa menonton bersama dengan sahabat nya ini lagi. Perasaan lega dan bahagia itu masih dirasakan nya. Tapi sejujurnya, masih ada perasaan tidak nyaman itu sedikit. Sangat sedikit, tapi tetap merasa menjanggal. Masalah mereka yang mebuat mereka seperti ini masih belum dibicarakan. Tapi chanyeol takut, kalau ia memulai pembicaraan tentang hal itu, mereka akan kembali berjauhan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mau berjauhan lagi dengan baekhyun. Cukup sudah beberapa tahun ini ia merasa kesepian. Ia ingin bahagia lagi. Dan ia yakin, dengan baekhyun pasti ia merasa bahagia, walaupun hanya dengan duduk bersama seperti ini sudah bisa membuat chanyeol merasakan nyaman.

layar tv sudah menampilkan penutup drama nya. Akhirnya, batin chanyeol.

"baek" panggil chanyeol menyadarkan baekhyun.

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"mari kita bicarakan hal itu" ucapan chanyeol membuat lawan bicara nya mengerut bingung.

"hal itu..apa maksud- ah", seakan tersadar maksud ucapan chanyeol, baekhyun menghentikan ucapan nya.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, yeol?" lanjut baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam berpikir mulai darimana ia akan bertanya. "ah! Tentang tulisan stickynote itu. Apa maksud nya? Kau merasakan hal- apa?" tanya chanyeol hati-hati. Sebenarnya chanyeol agak curiga dengan maksus tulisan baekhyun itu. Tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri, tapi tulisan itu agak ambigu. Dan membuat pikiran nya melayang kemana-mana.

Dan pihak baekhyun yang kaget akan langsung dapat pertanyaan yang sangat to the point itu. "oh, itu.. maksud nya aku pertama kali nya merasa.. uh- menjadi dewasa! Yah! Menjadi dewasa" baekhyun memejamkan mata nya takut, sadar akan jawaban nya yang konyol. Khawatir chanyeol akan menyadari dengan kebohongan konyol nya itu.

Tidak mendapat respon dari chanyeol, baekhyun membuka mata nya mengintipi ekspresi chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. _Apa? Begitu saja?_

Dan yang benar saja, chanyeol percaya akan jawaban nya yang sudah sangat jelas konyol nya? _Oh, ternyata lelaki jangkung itu masih saja bodoh. Tidak berubah._ Tapi baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya bekhyun lagi, was was dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"tidak sepertinya. Aku cuma sempat melihat sampai sana. Ah kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat sisa nya-"

"tidak!" baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap heran dengan sikap baekhyun. Lagi-lagi baekhyun meneguk air liur nya gugup. _Ceroboh sekali_

"maksud ku..eumm, jangan melihat itu lagi. Disitu banyak foto-foto ku yang jelek, yang ada kau akan mengejek ku nanti. Oh aku tidak mau" kalimat itu mengalir keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Dan lagi-lagi, chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sebut saja chanyeol itu sangat peka akan hal apapun, tapi dia tetap saja agak bodoh. Mudah percaya. Tapi ia hanya akan terlihat bodoh dengan orang-orang tertentu. Dan salah satu nya dengan baekhyun, tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara tanya-jawab yang singkat itu, mereka malah lanjut menonton film di tv. Awal nya baekhyu ingin menonton drama nya yang lain, tapi chanyeol buru-buru menolak dan menawarkan untuk menonton film saja. Dan film yang dimaksud adalah film biografi yang sangat sangat membosankan bagi yang lebih pendek. Karena itu film kesukaan chanyeol, baekhyun mau tidak mau meng-iya-kan permintaan chanyeol. Karena baekhyun juga tidak ingin berdebat panjang dan berakhir berkelahi dengan chanyeol, baru saja mereka berbaikan dan mereka harus berkelahi lagi? Tidak, terima kasih. Kali ini baekhyun akan mengalah, tapi lain kali tidak, batin nya.

Sepanjang film itu baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menguap menandakan ia sudah bosan dengan film di depan nya itu. Sedangkan chanyeol masih terfokus menonton nya.

Kepala yang lebih pendek sudah tekantuk-kantuk ke belakang dan ke samping. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh ke belakang, dengan mulut yang menganga dan suara mendengkurnya yang agak keras. Chanyeol yang awal nya focus dengan film di depannya, merasa terganggu dengan suara yang berasal dari orang yang disebelah nya.

Saat menoleh, yang terlihat oleh matanya adalah kepala baekhyun yang tersandar di kepala sofa dan mulut yang menganga dengan tidak bagus nya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan pemandangan tersebut. Bahkan dengan keadaan baekhyun yang sedang tidur saja sudah bisa membuat nya tertawa.

Ia tau baekhyun tidak suka dengan film yang bergenre biografi begini. Dan ia tau baekhyun akan berakhir dengan tertidur seperti ini kalau menonton film bergenre ini. Dan lagi, ia tau baekhyun sedang mengalah padanya saat baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan nya untuk menonton film ini. Tentu saja chanyeol bersorak dalam hati, jarang-jarang baekhyun mau mengalah begitu.

Chanyeol bergerak mengangkat kepala baekhyun yang bersandar di kepala sofa untuk dipindahkan ke paha nya, agar posisi tidur baekhyun lebih nyaman. Baekhyun pun terlihat tidak teganggu dengan hal itu. Malah ia membenarkan posisi kepala nya di paha chanyeol mencari posisi yang pas untuknya tidur.

Sisa nya, yang lebih tinggi melanjutkan acara menonton nya dengan sahabat nya yang tertidur di pangkuan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara yang ia yakini bunyi ponsel nya. Saat membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah chanyeol dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia kaget. Mata nya membulat kaget, karena wajah mereka sangat dekat. Cahnyeol tertidur dengan kepala nya menunduk tidak nyaman.

Seingat baekhyun ia sedang menonton film membosankan itu dengan chanyeol di samping nya, mungkin ia tertidur -tidak heran lagi. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana bisa ia sudah berbaring di paha chanyeol. Memikirkan chanyeol yang memindahkan kepala nya membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi baekhyun. Melupakan ponsel nya yang tadi berbunyi membangunkan tidur nya.

Baekhyun menahan nafas nya, takut-takut hembusan nafas nya dapat membangunkan lelaki di depan nya. Tapi tiba-tiba dering ponsel nya berbunyi lagi. Dan seperti nya kali ini bunyi ponsel itu mengganggu tidur chanyeol. Terlihat dengan pergerakan dari yang lebih tinggi.

Sadar ada tanda-tanda chanyeol akan terbangun, baekhyun gelagapan bingung harus bagaimana. Yang selanjutnya ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya chanyeol membuka mata nya adalah dengan menutup mata nya lagi, berpura-pura tidur sepertinya, konyol.

Saat chanyeol membuka mata nya, ia langsung melihat wajah tertidur baekhyun. Tidak sadar baekhyun hanya berpura-pura. Chanyeol melirik ponsel baekhyun yang masih berdering dan wajah tertidur baekhyun bergantian. Ragu akan membangunkan baekhyun atau tidak.

Baekhyun yang lelah berakting tertidur-nya, memutuskan membuka mata nya perlahan, seakan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang berpikir tidak usah bersusah-susah membangunkan baekhyun.

"hey, yeol"

"ya baek"

"berapa lama aku tertidur? Bagaimana film nya?" tanya baekhyun masih dengan akting 'baru bangun tidur' nya sambil mengusak mata nya pelan.

"hampir 3 jam sejak kau tertidur di tengah-tengah film" jawab chanyeol sambil memutar matanya berpura-pura kesal.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan cengiran nya. Lalu menoleh ke arah ponsel nya, saat ponsel itu lagi-lagi berbunyi.

"dari tadi ponselmu berbunyi terus, siapa yang menelpon?"

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu nya tidak tau. Langsung ia sambar ponsel nya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya daritadi. Di sana bertuliskan 'JONGDAE'. Baekhyun mengerut bingung kenapa temannya itu menghubungi nya berulang kali, apa ada yang penting?

Saat baekhyun mengangkat telpon nya, suara cempreng jongdae langsung terdengar.

"baek! Kenapa baru mengangkat telpon ku?! Tak tahukah kau ada berita penting yang kau lewatkan?!"

Baekhyun agak menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinganya dalam bentuk perlindungan untuk telinganya yang malang karena teriakan jongdae.

"memangnya ada apa?!" balas baekhyun kesal dengan suara keras pula.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala nya heran dengan dua orang yang saling berteriak itu.

"kris kembali!"

Dua kata itu sudah membuat baekhyun bungkam. Kris? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

Chanyeol yang disampingnya masih dia melihat gelagat baekhyun. Tadi ia terlihat kesal, sekarang terlihat..kaget? ada apa memang nya? Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara jongdae lagi setelah baekhyun balas teriak tadi.

Penasaran, ia sentuh bahu baekhyun. Yang lebih pendek tersentak kaget karena sentuhan itu.

"baek? Ada apa?"

Yang ditanyai masih bungkam tidak mendengarkan ocehan jongdae di seberan sana. Bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia bingun harus memulai dari mana. Karena pasti yang diketahu chanyeol tentang Kris, hanyalah seorang mantan kekasih baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, selain dirinya -dan jongdae.

"baek?" guncangan di bahu nya terasa lagi. Tapi masih tidak memberi respon.

Kris kembali? Ia harus apa? Baru saja ia berbaikan dengan chanyeol. Kenapa Kris harus kembali secepat ini? Bahkan baekhyun belum sempat menceritakan tentang Kris pada chanyeol. Bagaimana respon chanyeol saat ia tahu yang sebenarnya?

Ia harus apa?

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan putih terdengar dentingan seirama yang berasal dari sebuah mesin yang menandakan sebuah kehidupan oleh seseorang yang terbaring di kasur di sebelahnya. Di sana terbaring seorang lelaki manis dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Tak lama, dentingan yang tadi bunyinya teratur tiba-tiba berbunyi lebih keras dengan dentingan yang lebih cepat. Bunyi berisik itu diiringi dengan dua orang berbaju putih pula yang terlihat terburu-buru memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Dan sebuah pergerakan kecil tangan lelaki itu. Sangat kecil. Tapi sangat berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _tbc-_**

 **halooo, maafkan keterlambatan yang sangat ini. Karena udah lama ga bisa buka ffn huhuhu ini juga update lewat hp, jadi im so sorryyy!** **Gimana? Pendek ya? Bosenin ya? Apa harus stop aja?(?)** **Oh iya, sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti bakal post ff hasil translet-an dari author terkenal tsaah wkwk** **Dah itu aja, jangan lupa review ya readerssss, kritik dan saran akan sangat berharga! Tq!**


End file.
